


Chocolate Covered Criminal

by tinyPsycho77



Category: The Blacklist (TV)
Genre: Brownies, Chocolate, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Food Sex, Lizzington - Freeform, Love, Sex and Chocolate, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 22:41:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7456636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinyPsycho77/pseuds/tinyPsycho77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lizzie has a craving for chocolate...and Red</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chocolate Covered Criminal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [heatherpeters](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heatherpeters/gifts).



> This story is a gift for heatherpeters. The only thing about this story that I own is the computer in which it was written on. Thank you to my amazing Beta abeautifulmessofcontradictions (girl we need to find you a shorter name) I LIVE FOR COMMENTS!!

The decadent scent of melted chocolate assaulted Red’s nose, pulling him from the clutches of sleep. Instinctively, he took another deep breath and his mouth watered at the hint of hazelnut. He slowly opened his eyes, his brain catching up to the rest of his waking body. The soft whir of the KitchenAid mixer was almost enough to send him back into dreamland. He stifled a yawn, stretching his body like a big cat.

“Oh, you’re awake,” her voice was soft from the doorway to the living room.

“What is that delicious aroma?”

Liz held up the bowl. “Chocolate hazelnut brownies.”

Red cocked an eyebrow. “You never bake; what’s the occasion?

“I just had a craving.”

Red heaved himself from the couch and stalked to the kitchen. His arms wound around her waist, slipping under her shirt and settling on her abdomen, his fingers gently kneading.

“Do you need any help?”

“No, I’m good. I’ve made this recipe about a thousand times with Sam.” She turned in his arms, her own wrapped around his neck. “Go lay back down; it won’t be ready for a bit.”

She pulled him down for a soft kiss that quickly turned into sometime more carnal.

He groaned, burying his nose in her hair. “You know, I have a sudden craving for brownie batter-covered FBI agent,” he offered suggestively.

She pushed him away playfully. “Ew, Red, I don’t need to know about your cravings for licking brownie batter off of Ressler.”

She tried to suppress the laughter bubbling inside her, but the shocked expression on his face was too much.

He stood there with an amused look on his face as he realized he had walked right into her trap. He tried to play it angry but he loved this side of her. He stepped back into her, trapping her body against the counter with his.

“As much as I admire Agent Ressler, he is not the one I was talking about.” He growled into her ear and pressed against her.

She sighed softly, her eyes closing for a moment, before she gently pushed him away. “Why don’t you go lay down upstairs; I need to finish these.”

Red opened his mouth to retort but the heat in her eyes betrayed her true meaning and a devilish grin crept across his face. He dropped a wet kiss to her lips before making his way to the master bedroom where he stripped down to his boxers and climbed into bed, his arms behind his head and a smile on his face as he waited for her.

He could hear her puttering around in the kitchen and for a brief moment he worried that she wasn’t coming. Then the mixer suddenly stopped its whirring and Red strained to hear, to track her movements, but she was being unusually quiet. He was just about to give up when the door slowly opened and she entered the room, silver bowl in hand.

“What’s this?”

“Thanks to you, I now have a craving for chocolate covered criminal.” Her fiery gaze pinned him to the mattress. She set the bowl on the nightstand next to his head.

“Lizzie…” His words died in his throat as she climbed onto the bed and straddled him.

She scooted backwards, grinning at his groan as she passed over him. “Shh, Red, let me do this...please?”

Her eyes begged him to allow her this, and he was loathe to deny her. He raised a hand to cup her face; a soft smile graced her countenance and he fell in love with her all over again.

At his nod of approval, she leaned forward and pressed a kiss over his heart. Her movements caused her core to glide over him and, in an instant, their tender moment escalated. His arousal strained against his boxers, pressing against her thigh.

“Easy there, tiger,” she giggled at his eagerness. “I want to enjoy the batter that I made.”

Liz sat back up and grabbed the bowl of brownie batter, purposely grinding down on his hips.

He groaned loudly, his hand shooting up to grip the headboard. Red knew her well enough to discern that she would to draw this out. She loved to torture him and had once said it was her goal to see how far she could take him. He had no doubt in his mind that she was going to try to accomplish that goal right now. Red kept his eyes glued to her lithe form.

With slow movements, Liz dipped two fingers into the bowl, shivering unintentionally at the texture of the warm, gooey chocolate. She looked down at the naked expanse of Red’s chest, her brows furrowed in consideration at where to start. She pressed her fingers to the divot at his throat and slowly trailed them down the center of his sternum.

He hissed as she took her time coating him in the sugary concoction. His whole body was on sensory overload; every touch of her chocolate-covered fingers ratcheted his arousal up a notch and by the time she had his entire torso covered, he was aching and panting.

Liz leaned back to admire her handiwork and a sigh of satisfaction escaped her lips. Eyeing her masterpiece, she placed the bowl on the floor next to the bed and shifted her position.

“Hold my hair?”

Red’s lust-filled brain had slowed his reflexes and it took him a few moments to command his hands to obey. He swept her silken tresses up and tamped down on the urge to tug her to his mouth.

Liz lowered her mouth to his chest.

His hand constricted in her hair as soon as her lips met his skin, his back arching, and her name fell from his lips. The sensations she created had Red teetering between wanting this sweet torture to end and never wanting her to stop. Her sinfully wicked tongue lapped up the batter and each time it passed over his chest his other hand tightened around the headboard. By the time she had cleaned him off, his grip was so tight he was sure that the slender piece of oak would snap beneath his fingers.

“Oh, god, Lizzie.” His voice was thick with want. “Please, sweetheart.”

Liz sat up and reached for the discarded bowl with a small smile as she dipped her fingers once more into the batter.

“Sorry, Red, but I still have some batter left.” Her fingers wound a trail of chocolate down his stomach, stopping just before the edge of his boxers.

She leaned over him and slowly licked her way down his stomach. Her tongue tongue dipped into his navel and it was all he could do not to yank her away, flip her over and bury himself inside her. She continued her slow torture down his abdomen, drawing closer and closer to his erection with each wet swipe.

Red bucked his hips, gasping as the tip of his arousal nudged the underside of her chin.

Liz wrapped her hand around his straining cock and gave him a firm squeeze. "Behave yourself," she warned lightly.

She dropped her head back to his stomach and continued to devour him. She worked slowly, licking him clean, then covering him again, keeping her hands on his thighs as her tongue reduced him to moans and incoherent ramblings.

Red let go of the headboard and tangled his fingers in her hair, using both hands to gently massage her scalp as she worked him into a frenzy. All concept of time slipped away as he finally surrendered to the sensual woman above him.

When her lips pressed a soft kiss to the tip of his cock, her tongue darting out to taste the pre-cum steadily flowing from his body, he was elated that her torture was finally ending. His happiness died as her touch left as quickly as it had begun and he choked back a sob.

She bypassed his erection and worked her way to the inside of his thigh with batter and tongue, reducing the powerful man under her to an incoherent mass of lust. By the time Liz moved to the other thigh, Red was begging for her to end her sweet abuse.

"LIzzie, please," Red panted.

"Please what, Red?" She trailed a chocolate-covered finger up the underside of his cock.

Red arched his back, begging her with his body to cease and desist. “Please…”

"Well, since you asked so nicely..."

She wrapped her lips around his straining manhood, descending from tip to root in torturously slow increments. She caressed his length with firm, lazy swipes of her tongue, taking more of him into her mouth with each pass, and was rewarded with the bittersweet taste of his pre-cum pearling on her tongue. Her lips tightened around him, enjoying the way his hands tensed desperately in her hair. Liz took her time with him, emitting soft hums and low moans while her fingers remained active, gently caressing his inner thighs.

Red felt the familiar stirring in his gut and his hips pushed toward her mouth. He let out a sharp gasp as her throat contracted around the head of his erection, he was torn between the desperate need for release and the craving for it to never end.

A loud groan tore from his lips when she pulled away. "How do you want me, Red?"

Without hesitation, he hauled her onto his lap. She had been driving him into a fever pitch for what seemed like hours and his patience was running thin. He had to have her now. He smiled at her shriek and pulled her mouth down for a searing kiss.

Liz leaned into him; her body shifted forward and she slipped a hand between them, closing around him with a gentle squeeze. He broke the kiss with a gasp and his head fell back against the headboard. She used her hand to guide Red to her body, a husky moan spilling from her lips as he penetrated her. Her arms slipped around his shoulders and she used the leverage to slowly pull herself up. Her legs tightened around him as she sank down again and she let out her own answering gasp as Red shifted his hips and found the angle that allowed him to brush over her g-spot.

Tongues danced around each other as they exchanged low groans and soft sighs. Liz increased her speed, her inner muscles tightening uncontrollably around him as he drove into her at a fast and furious pace, driving her toward her release. Her body constricted around him and he broke the kiss, throwing his head back.

“Oh god, Lizzie.”

The final strands of his restrained snapped and, with a predatory growl, Red gripped her hips and flipped them both over,s driving her body hard into the bed. He pushed into her faster, grinning smugly as her eyes rolled back in her head. A litany of pleas tumbled from her mouth, begging him to take her over the edge. Red reached between them and gently stroked a thumb over her.

Liz arched her back, a scream echoing off the walls, as wave after wave of hot pleasure washed over her. She clung to him desperately, her body shaking violently as her pleasure subsided.

Her release triggered his and he pushed himself up on his arms, his hips snapping against hers as he thrust wildly into her. Her name erupted from his lips as his orgasm steamrolled over him. He collapsed on top of her, holding her close as their breathing slowed. With his remaining strength, he rolled them over, pulling her close to his side. Gently, his hands wound into her hair, running through it gently.

“You are quite the baker,” he chuckled.

“Mmmm,” she acknowledged sleepily. “Well, you tasted delicious.”

He took her face in his hands and lifted her face so he could gaze into her eyes. “How did you know brownies are my favorite?”

She shrugged happily from her place nestled into his side. “I took a guess.” A mischievous smile lit her face. “I had no idea, however, that you had such improper designs on Agent Ressler,” she teased.

He took a playful swipe at her backside. “Hey, now.”

From the kitchen, a timer dinged. She grinned up at him and leapt out of bed. “Brownie time!”

With an answering smile, Red followed her downstairs, deciding that from now on brownies were his second-favorite treat; his first would be chocolate-covered Lizzie.


End file.
